


Accidents Happen

by Emanemmy12



Series: How Two Halves Become a Whole [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw are alone in the subway, helping John and Harold with one of the numbers. Root of course gets flirty and the thing escalates until John has to cough and casually ask for info on the actual case they are working (they had forgotten to shut the coms). I'm thinking pre "established relationship" but post "hooking up from time to time". Another repost from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

John and Harold were undercover for this mission. Their number was a man who was in charge of a for males all male escort service. Clearly it was Reese who joined as a new member and Harold went as a wealthy recluse looking for some fun. This was to the amusement of both Shaw and Root. Root was left behind to work tech support and Shaw was still in seclusion. It was a particularly boring number. Besides the fact that prostitution is still technically illegal, the man didn’t seem to have anything wrong with him. Root sighed and leaned back in her chair. Honestly she didn’t get a kick out of watching a host of men gyrate their pelvises. Or anything really that involved men. Root had just never been interested. She swiveled in her chair to face Shaw who was currently doing her exercises. This was a regimen that she did every day so that her skills didn’t deteriorate while she was imprisoned. Shaw’s words, not Root’s. Regardless of the reason, Root was still highly appreciative of being able to watch Shaw in action. It was a beautiful thing to have a woman of so many talents focused on one thing and one thing only. Root was from time to time privileged to be that thing, but today that was not the case. Yet. 

”Are you going to stare at me or do some actual work?” Shaw quipped, her words coming out clipped as she spoke through her heavy breathing. She was moving on to pull ups and having Root watching was a distraction she didn’t need. 

Root merely laughed and leered more obviously. “What? I can’t help but appreciate the view. You are much a better view than all those men.”

Shaw shook her head with a smile and gave up on trying to exercise more. “How’s John fairing? He isn’t getting to distracted I hope.” Root laughed at that and Shaw wandered over to the tech table. 

”Shouldn’t you be more worried about Harry?”

”Finch can hold his own,” Shaw commented. She stopped and observed what Root had been doing before she’d decided to so rudely stare. 

Root hummed and grinned widely at Sameen. “I’d much rather pay attention to you though. Why don’t you go back to whatever it was you were doing. I’ll even help. What’s it called? Spotting? I’ll spot you.”

”Oh please. Like you even know what a push up is.”

”You could always teach me.”

”Teach you?”

Root nodded. “Of course. You can be patient when you need to be.” She smirked the image of Sameen on her back desperately struggling to not make a sound or move her hands as instructed came to her mind. Shaw noticed the difference and her tongue came out to lick her lips unconsciously. “Though you are right, I’d probably try your nerves a bit.”

”A bit? Try completely.”

”You didn’t really mind last night.”

Shaw glared. “Root! The coms!”

”Oh don’t be a worrier, I turned them off ages ago.” She rolled her eyes. Of course, she had only thought that that was the case. “Just hoping it doesn’t cause the same to you.”

Shaw snorted. “That was weak even for your standards. Are you feeling a little off your game, Root?” It was a gentle teasing and Shaw moved slightly closer to Root anyways. Their relationship had moved into something mixed in-between friends with benefits and an actual relationship. It was a strange place to be, but Sameen was oddly pleased with the arrangement. It wasn’t heavy with the commitment that she dreaded, but it allowed them to be caring. They both knew that the other meant something to the other. There just wasn’t any need to say it. Though Shaw had thought about it and it wouldn’t have really been a bad thing for those words to be spoke. She wasn’t too concerned. Root was different. 

”I’m just a bit distracted at all,” Root shot back. “Have you ever heard about wearing a shirt?” The black sports bra and athletic shorts on Sameen were a deadly combination. 

”You could just stop looking.” Shaw smirked. There was no point in denying she enjoyed the effect she had on Root. “Other people would have filed a restraining order by now.”

“And why haven’t you?” Root asked, shaking her head and crossing her legs. She grinned at the way Shaw’s eyes fell to gaze at her legs. Even if she wasn’t wearing that blue dress, Shaw still showed a great deal of interest to her legs and Root knew it. There was no harm in using that to her advantage. 

Sameen chuckled and closed the gap between her and Root’s chair. It was a rare moment when she was taller than Root and it widened her smirk. She slid one knee up onto the edge of the chair and placed her hand on Root’s knee to push the other women’s leg back down so she could stratal Root’s lap. “Maybe I don’t want you far away.” Her voice came out lower than normal, surprising even her. For the level of teasing, it wasn’t really all that much for them. But she was bored and Root was far more interesting than anything else she could be doing. 

”Oh is that so?” Root’s response came out more breathy and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. “I think that can be arranged.” Her hands ran up Shaw’s back until they rested on the woman’s shoulder blades. Shaw just grinned and leaned down to capture Root’s lips with hers. Though they’d already been together several times, Shaw was utterly fascinated with just how soft Root’s lips were. She threaded her hand into Root’s hair, pulling her forward. She made sure to hook her hand on the right side so she could avoid hitting the other woman’s implant. Though Shaw had done reading about them, she was still hesitant with it. The extra thought was something that would have scared her normally, but her mind was far too occupied with Root. She broke the kiss and Root gave a small moan of disappointment that was cut off with a sharp gasp as Shaw moved her kisses to the side of Root’s neck. Sameen could feel the other woman’s nail start to dig into her skin. 

”Sameen,” Root groaned as the woman bit at her skin. A heavy palm came up to knead her breast and whatever complaint that Root was going to voice was lost. Her body was completely overwhelmed by the sensations that Sameen was eliciting and her eyes fluttered closed. The gentleness contrasted with the pain was something that worked well for both of them. There was no need to talk about it. It was as if they were made for each other, in bed. Root unclenched her hands and dragged her nails down Shaw’s back, not bothering to lessen the pressure. There would probably be marks. Shaw gave a soft grunt and shifted to not loose her balance. 

Just then there was a slight cough. The pair froze. “I hate to break up the party, but do you think you could look something up for me Root?” Reese’s voice rang in both of their ears and Shaw glared down at Root before pushing away and standing aside so the other woman could move to the computers. They were both grateful that John hadn’t actually been here physically, but it was safe to say that the cat was out of the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I'm sure you know the drill by now if you also want to leave a prompt. If not then look at my other stuff.


End file.
